User talk:SwarmKazuto
Hey~! <33 Its a good idea to be more active here, its fun~!^^ I know I'm repeating what I said in the chat, but please read my entire message, thanks for the patience! >.< Just so you really remember what I said, my personality online has nothing to do with anyone/anything that is fake or real.~ It is only based on the way I personally '' feel like talking to others, which is my preference, choice and who I am. <333 It has nothing to do with anyone or anything, I repeat, it is only based on how I ''personally choose to talk to you guys, that's all~!! <33 I-I just thought I'd make it clear so there are no complicated misunderstandings /// Nice to meet youuu~~!! *hugs* And I give you respect for finding out so fast <3333 UmeChan08 (talk) 15:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Scans The link is on my talk page 'Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I see that Angelo Cabrini has answered your question but here is the libk if you haven't seen it yet: http://lordranged7.tumblr.com/post/35647302787/kagamination-corocoro-leaks-7th-power-tove Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I think that Fei has blue hair because he will be the 8th person for the Ultimate Eleven and he Mixi Maxed with something to receive blue hair I think. I guess that Kinako will have a Keshin alongside with Fei. Nope, at the moment, I have really no idea about Power #9~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:51, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wiki I can help you with that, I have the 1st GO Game, ask me anything about it (I have Taiyou and Yukimura, haven't recruited Kishibe yet) Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) First off, I'm assuming that you can read Japanese, since you have the game. If not, I'll just put it into English. Also, those three are one of the most longest to get. Amemiya Taiyou: Community Master Location: Desert Stadium *1st - Makisato Mizuki **1A - Hinano Kinsuke **1B - Tensai Striker no Kokoroe/Genius Striker's Experience **1C - Shouri no Misanga/Victory Misanga *2nd - Tensai Striker no Kokoroe/Genius Striker's Experience *3rd - Scout character: Fukuyama *4th - Scout character: Cutter Yukimura Hyouga: Community Master Location: Snowland Stadium *1st - Kitaki Tsuneo **1A - Hokugen Takeyuki **1B - Kagayaku Mafura/Shining Scarf **1C - Scout character: Hibino **1D - Wadai/Talk: Beautiful Flower *2nd - Kagayaku Mafura/Shining Scarf *3rd - Eternal Blizzard Manual *4th - Scout character: Peter Kishibe Taiga: Community Master Location: Water World Stadium *1st - Shimizu Ryuuto **1A - Taki Yoshihiko **1B - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy **1C - Kidokawa Spray **1D - Oshare Misanga/Fashionable Misanga *2nd - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy *3rd - Scout character - Oshimoto *4th - Scout character: Yonbuichi Requirements (Extra): Hinano Kinsuke: *1st - Yasumori Chiharu **1A - Tensai Striker no Kokoroe/Genius Striker's Experience **1B - Nekketsu Pendant **1C - Mushitori Ami/Bug Catching Net *2nd - Tensai Striker no Kokoroe/Genius Striker's Experience *3rd - Scout character: Kamon *4th - Arakumo Glove ---- Hokugen Takeyuki: *1st - Itetsuki Touma **1A - Kagayaku Mafura/Shining Scarf **1B - Hakuren Shoes **1C - Ice Ground Manual **1D - Suishouishi/Crystal Rock *2nd - Kagayaku Mafura/Shining Scarf *3rd - Flying Fish Manual *4th - Hakuren Spray ---- Taki Yoshihiko: *1st - Taki Sousuke **1A - Katayama Tsuyoshi **1B - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy **1C - Scout character: Nabe **1D - Kidokawa Shoes *2nd - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy *3rd - Scout character: Sasanishi *4th - Kidokawa Wear Katayama Tsuyoshi: *1st - Tobisawa Mana **1A - Konuma Waku **1B - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy **1C - Nekketsu Misanga *2nd - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy *3rd - Picture: Fifth Rock *4th - Fence of Gaia Manual Konuma Waku: *1st - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy *2nd - Twin Mixer Manual *3rd - Chikai no Pendant Re:Wiki (Since it was getting long) It varies. Some you can buy in stores, others you have to battle teams: *Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy - From Kidokawa Seishuu (Soccer Match) *Kagayaku Mafura/Shining Scarf - From Hakuren (Soccer Match) *Tensai Striker no Kokoroe/Genius Striker's Experience - From Arakumo (Soccer Match) *Nekketsu Misanga - Holy Liner Station Shop *Chikai no Pendant - イカズチブラザーズA/Ikazuchi Brothers A drop (Water Path, Water World Stadium) *Suishouishi/Crystal Rock - Sand Path (Desert Stadium) *Mushitori Ami/Bug Catching Net - フラッシュバグスB/ダークネスバグB (Flash Bugs B/Darkness Bug B) (Shine/Dark Version, Wind Path/Cyclone Stadium) *Nekketsu Pendant - Yuugi Path Shop (Pinball Stadium Path) *Victory Misanga/Shouri no Misanga - Yuugi Path Shop (Pinball Stadium Path) *Oshare Misanga/Fashionable Misanga - Ice Path Shop (Snowland Stadium Path) Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) *Eternal Blizzard Manual - Yuuka's Extra Dimensional Tournament either Chaos or Raimon Aliea Union (Soccer Match) *Ice Ground Manual - Shopping Street/Shoutengai Rairaiken Shop 3000 Nekketsu Points *Flying Fish Manual - Raimon Budoukan Shop 2700 Nekketsu Points *Fence of Gaia Manual - Amano Mikado Stadium 5000 Nekketsu Points *Twin Mixer Manual - Raimon Budoukan Shop 2700 Nekketsu Points Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC) The Picture you can take at the Holy Road Stadium Desk (Where you fought Kaiou). It is the rock behind the desk people. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:47, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Fukuyama - Raimon 2nd Year Link, which is located at Raimon 2nd Building 2nd Floor (The vertical building that is connected to the main building) Cutter - the community master at the hospital Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:20, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Well, it is kinda difficult to explain but I can make one for you if you want~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:44, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ Tell me and two colors~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you want four Hissatsu?~ Then 4 colors please~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:58, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ I hope you don't mind if I make it tomorrow because I'm on my phone now and then, it is difficult to make a signature and I'm sleepy now XD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 23:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ ^^ You're welcome~ ^^ Thanks~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 23:12, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Here you go: User:Lordranged7/Signatures/SwarmKazuto ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 16:21, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Perfect Casade Sure~ you can comment~ Yeah... They are really weird O.o They can be a team like Dragonlink but then, stronger~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Soyoyagi I'm sure I specifically state at the top of my profile page that I speak Japanese fluently and also read and write it fluently. That's why Lordranged7 and other users ask me to add pages. And I'm sure that they aren't going to have Tenma use it all the time, it only says cameo. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC) It's fine (PS I removed the bit off of the end of your signature on my talk page at the end) Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:02, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re Some editing "For the name Byakuya no Senkou Raimeiza, shouldn't it be Raimeza or meeza, cause it says ライメーザ." Shouldn't you be asking me this? Anyways, I changed it since you're so concerned about it (I created the page, after all). Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: That Edit... No problem. ^^ Vanuatu 222 (talk) 01:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Some editing Well, I don't really knowledge Japanese, so I don't if it is right~ If you think it's right, feel free to change it~ ^^ You can edit your signature in the link that I have given you: User:Lordranged7/Signatures/SwarmKazutoYou can add then a sprite by yourself~ ^^ When you see your name at the top of the page right, click on it and choose my preferences. Go to my signture, click on Yes, I wanted to use Wikitext and post this in it: User:Lordranged7/Signatures/SwarmKazuto (With this two times before user: { and this two times after SwarmKazuto }) and then save it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ? Triangle ZZ Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 22:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Don´t be so rude ¬¬, i know japanese and i already know that the name was Gigaton Head. Some user post Megaton Head instead. Garchopex (talk) 20:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Signature Your signature is broken, you should fix it. And don't act arrogant just because you know some Japanese. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:I was right Yup, you were right~ I think that too~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Neppuu or Raimei I don't get what you are trying to say Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:00, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. I'm getting Raimei, mainly for those reasons you described. Also, Raimei has a better original story in my opinion (Aliea Gakuen Strikes Back). Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:20, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Zanak You're still speculating here. First of all you can't tell if he is wearing a Raimon uniform, since he starts out in Mixi Max. Sure his hair's different, but you don't know if that's because he is the 11th power or not. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:15, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hakai Shin Deathroth Hakai Shin Deathroth is located in a dead end treasure chest in the Sand Path on the way to the Desert Stadium. I believe that you need a gold key to open it. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) You have to S Rank complete the B-Route (The longer route) of Yuuichi's extra route Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:37, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Yuuichi is locatied in front of the Holy Road Stadium Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 02:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not replying earlier, I was busy for the past 2 days and I couldn't stay long enough. Anyways, the silver key can be obtained from S rank completing Furukabu's B course, which is the Tengawara route. Silver Treasure Box locations: Kogarashi House room 106 - Aoki Ryuuk Ice Path - Kyou Senshi Diaberu Gold Teasure Box locations: The area (With the houses) on the bottom left in the Shindou's house map - Kyoshin Gigantes Shindou House 3rd floor - Olympus Harmony Sand Path - Shinkan Judge/Hakai Shin Deathroth Raimon Tennis Courts - God Hand V (I'm not sure about this one) Also, the CS scouting system should be the same with the GO one, except that they now have this thing that some people may ask you quizes and ask you to find them for one of the requirements Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I Don't Hello SwarmKazuto, I'm sorry to say but I do not have the Raimei or Nepuu game, However The people I know who do have the games are AngelKeeve and NishizonoNakata. ' Tsuchiya Panther Blizzard Ouja no Kiba' 06:09, December 24, 2012 (UTC) You are Awesome :3 Re:Lets get along? Yes,I do like Digimon,and from the title,sure,let's get along,as for my favourite character...Umm...I think that could be either Daisuke,Ken or Takuya. NishizonoNakata Dokkan Jump! 15:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Daniel my names Callum I'm 12 but I'm nearly 13 do u know the item for them. ShawnFroste9Astro Break 'Lighting Accel 22:28, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks but I don't have their item ether ShawnFroste9Astro Break Lighting Accel 22:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks ShawnFroste9Astro Break Lighting Accel 22:43, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9Astro Break Lighting Accel 22:47, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep u can can I call u Dan ShawnFroste9Astro Break Lighting Accel 08:34, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the edit. Unfortunately I do not have the game. And sorry for the Hien no Suzaku Evo Route, that was the info i had. :/ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 07:35, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Aliea Gakuen members Hey Dan do I get the Aliea Gakuen soap from Chaos so I can get Aliea Gakuen members? ShawnFroste9 The Mist 21:08, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep just beat Chaos but didn't get the item and can u spell the treasure hunter in Japanese? ShawnFroste9 The Mist 21:13, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't have that skull even though I got the chest after destruchers ShawnFroste9 The Mist 21:31, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I just taught it to vampfey vamp ShawnFroste9 The Mist 21:36, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll take pic after match. ShawnFroste9 The Mist 21:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ShawnFroste9 The Mist 22:12, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Cool and why do u wish I didn't have him ShawnFroste9 The Mist 22:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I can put up his requeriments and help u get them ShawnFroste9 The Mist 22:21, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I get it and yep I don't want any1 else to have Midorikawa but u can't help it. ShawnFroste9 The Mist 22:24, February 20, 2013 (UTC) That would be cool ShawnFroste9 The Mist 22:31, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Not on Go or Chrono Stone none of my friends in my town don't have Japan 3ds and I think it has to be wireless not wifi.What about u? Hey dan ShawnFroste9 The Mist 23:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Shippu no Byakko How do read that as Hayate? You must be joking. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 02:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC) You kind of did the same thing to Garchopex: "Look at the picture, then learn how to read japanese" Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 02:25, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Gyarakushii~ Yeah the Goalkeeper's Awesome,all through that Matataki Guy. >_> NishizonoNakata Dokkan Jump! 20:48, March 13, 2013 (UTC) No,I don't really have many Naruto games XD (It's just that I ain't really a fan of Naruto that's all) NishizonoNakata Dokkan Jump! 12:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Empoleonzzz~ Hey dude~! It's okay, I don't mind :P I'm an old member here, so it's not even early to know my age~ xD -Raimei Astatos- (talk) 15:21, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Let's be Friends? Uhm, yeah let's be friends :). But what do you mean by changing it back? And what do you mean by the other stuff? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 21:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I don't remember changing it back, sorry. Wait let me check the History of the page.. Also, yeah I am 14 :) But I am turning 15 in May. EDIT: You have been mistaken lol, it was Abdullah.peace who changed it back, not me :) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 22:04, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Munemasa and Kazuto Oh really? Well if you want I can change it,I don't mind! Gimme a shout whenever you want me to change my pic! NishizonoNakata Dokkan Jump! 20:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Friends Heya~! Nice to meet you~! :'D Hehe, yeah, my profile page is way too decorated I guess xD I am really happy to be your friend! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Also, I like To talk ^^ (I am often on the chat). See ya~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 21:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Um. . . Yo! ^_^ Sorry, but I don't know how to do that stuff. Pota did it for me, you should ask him, he knows how to do these things. And for the debate, just drop a message with your time zone/country at TF16's talk page. 20:56, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Sup, Potassium is da man! TsurugiFan16's talk page. 21:19, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Woah, wait wait wait. . To join a debate team, go to TsurugiFan16's blog called Nominations Game, and say there that you want to join! Or you can message Tsurugi on his talk page saying you want to join. Hope I helped~ | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | 21:48, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see you already asked Tsurugi, great. Yup, thats true actually :O I remember that, in season 2 when they found the soccer ball burnt to a crisp XD I think he is the only person to do so, but I'm not going to debate yet. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | 22:01, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah. Well now I can say both! But I just remembered that I am debating against '''Gouenji, so I can't right good facts about him. (Which is one of the reasons why I'm not debating yet, he is my favourite character). Signature Is this a challenge? ;) Thanks. I'll try to work on any ideas. But wait, I made the signature for Leo because he knows what he wanted. You can call me Pota. It's fine by me that you can call me anything as long as it's not offensive. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||Pot||Talk|| || 09:37, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Is that a guy from Danball Senki, um. . . Wars, was it? Oh that's Sena Arata,he for sure looks like Tenma (Level-5 what have you been doing OMG) And yeah,it is Danball Senki Wars. NishizonoNakata Dokkan Jump! 11:23, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: A debate? '''Hi Swarm. I see that Gouenji has reccomended you to my blog game and I would love to have you join. However I do already have the amount of teams needed but I already have the amount of users needed and it is great that you have knowledge about Chrono Stone but I only rarely do Rounds with 2 character from Chrono Stone, I try hard to include the characters from the original IE and characters from Go. Well reguardless of all that I would love another user to join so if you can please reply back with your location and I will add your name to the game :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 14:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Swarm I am very sorry but I can't add you into MSPD because it has to start soon and if I add you then MSPD will get delayed again and I won't let that happen. I am very sorry. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 14:04, April 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Sorry Thanks I'm enjoying it but I broke me hand ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 14:56, April 9, 2013 (UTC) XD ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 19:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Galaxy pics Hehe, to be honest, I saw it on tumblr, so I added the pic of Bicycle Sword. The others hissatsu, Lordina made it faster xD But, sure~! If I'll get more, I can tell you in the chat ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 15:56, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Swarm, I just wanted to let you know I finally got Dark! Also because you have the game, I may ask for your help sometimes, if that is okay? And I saw that it says you live in the US, but I thought I remember you telling me ages ago or someone else, that you live in London? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 17:06, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Are you Are you even ALIVE? o___o EskaTheOgre- (talk) 21:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: May Corocoro Hey~! Well, I usually find scans on tumblr. So, if you want to see them too, you can create a tumblr! :3 By new hissatsu, you mean Bicycle Sword, Z Slash, and the others? SnowyBoy❄ 10:05, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: HB Thank you Swarm!! Sorry I had a lot of people saying it and I thought I said thank you too everyone. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 20:01, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm really sorry Swarm for not replying in the chat!! I fell asleep at the time you messaged me, and when I woke you had already left 2 minutes after. We'll catch up next time, okay? -- GouenjiShuuya'123 [[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']] 22:45, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel Daniel DanielÊ§kæ ţhê Øgrê (talk) 15:06, August 15, 2013 (UTC) WELL HURRY UP AND COME TO THE CHAT THEN YOOOOOOO :D GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]06:33/10.12.2013 Hey there *starts dancing on your page* Ê§kæ ţhê Øgrê (talk) 21:41, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Its mah boii Swarm thouughhh :D no but seriously this is weird I was thinking of you just yesterday-- yeah this wiki died aha, quite a while now too. What girls are you talking about? xD ShinigamiKid (talk) 21:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Well I wouldn't of expected you to aha. And yeah, I guess lol- well do you have Skype? And I'm kinda busy at the moment soz ShinigamiKid (talk) 21:16, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Added you